RJ's The Amazing Race 9
RJ's The Amazing Race 9 RJ's The Amazing Race Season 9 is the ninth installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season is the first season to have a whole season with teams of 2. As a result of that new twists such as the Roundabout and Fork In The Road were introduced. The season featured first time visits to Malaysia, United Arab Emirates, Burkina Faso, Czech Republic, Andorra and French Guiana. The winners of the season were Edu84 & Sajanas300 Casting The applications for Season 9 that were chosen were chosen as by me based on their activness as well as if both team members filled out an application. The cast of Season 9 included 2 times RJ's The Amazing Race winner Edu84 with new racer Sajanas300, Jacob_C who finished 5th in Season 6, Levonini who finished 2nd in Season 3 with new racer Djdawg as a partner, Wwxcrunner1 who previously finished 11th in Season 8 with new racer Swanny6418 as his partner and Season 3 winner Stuartlittle16 was partnered with Season 4 winner Brogs17. The rest of the cast were new racers to RJ's The Amazing Race Roundabout Twist A Roundabout was a new task in which there were 2 parts to it and each team member had to complete 1 half of it each, like going round a roundabout. The twist was featured on most legs during this season and was introduced from the beginning of the season Fork In The Road Twist The Fork In The Road twist was introduced after Leg 2 as it was noticed answers were being shared among the team members. This twist meant that each team member would have a different set of Route Info clues just so they didn't have the same answers. Ultimately the Pit Stop was the same location for both team members Season 9 Teams & Results *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *ə next to the team's name indicates the never used their 2nd Express Pass *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn. ⊂indicates the team received that U-Turn *⋑ indicates the team used the 2nd available U-Turn. ⋐ indicates the team received that 2nd available U-Turn *> inidcates the team used the Yield. When it appears multiple times in the same column every team with > shows that they voted for the team that received the Yield. < indicates the team received the Yield *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated *The Little Star next to a number indicates that team chose to Quit during the leg The Route Leg 1 (United States > Philippines > Malaysia) *Austin, Texas, United States [States Mini.png (Darrel K Royal - Texas Memorial Stadium) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Austin to Las Pinas, Philippines image:Philippines Mini.png *Las Pinas (Saint Joseph Parish Church) image:Roundabout Mini.png *image:Water Travel Mini.png Las Pinas to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia image:Malaysia Mini.png *Kuala Lumpur (Petaling Street) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Kuala Lumpur (National Stadium in Bukit Jalil) image:Pit Stop Mini.png This season began in Austin where the teams of 2 flew to Las Pinas. Once there they discovered a new twist the Roundabout. Each team member had to complete 1 of the 2 tasks. It was a choice between either Scales or Key. In Scales they had to mail back the G Major Scale and in Keys they had to mail back the Key Signiture of G Major. Teams then encountered the Roadblock which gave them the question Who Won't Get Lost In Translation? The Roadblock was to translate a shopping list written in Malay into English. At the Pit Stop it was Swanny6418 & Wwxcrunner1 who checked-in 1st and won the Express Pass and decided to give the 2nd Express Pass to Dreamer342 and Wowjj, In the end it was Creshaun2013 & Sheila12345 who were last and were eliminated from the race! Leg 2 (Malaysia) *Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur Tower) image:Detour Mini.png *Kuala Lumpur (Petronas Twin Towers) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Kuala Lumpur (Sepang International Circuit) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams found out they were staying in Kuala Lumpur teams found a Detour where they chose either Mental or Physical. Teams later had a Roadblock titled Who Can Count Up High? The Roadblock required the team member to count the number of times the word BRIDGE appeared in the webpage they were given about the Skybridge. At the Pit Stop it was Swanny6418 & Wwxcrunner1 who checked-in 1st again and in the end it was DanielleDonato & Mahalpin11 who were eliminated! Leg 3 (Malaysia > United Arab Emirates) *image:Fork In Road.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Kuala Lumpur to Dubai, United Arab Emirates image:United Arab Emirates Mini.png *Dubai (The Dubai Fountain/Dubai Creek) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Dubai (Burj Al Arab/Dubai Museum) image:Detour Mini.png *Dubai (Aviation Club Tennis Centre) image:Pit Stop Mini.png At the beginning of the leg teams discovered the new twist (Fork In The Road). This meant that the team members would visit different locations and end up at the same Pit Stop. Once arriving in Dubai teams encountered the Roadblock with the name Who's Ready To Be A Scene Selector? It required the team member chosen to watch the video and take a screenshot of the scene they were given. Next was the Detour were teams chose either Crush It or Dodge It. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 & Sajanas300 who were 1st despite Swanny6418 & Wwxcrunner1 using their Express Pass. In the end it was Dreamer342 & Wowjj who were last and were eliminated! Leg 4 (United Arab Emirates > Burkina Faso) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Dubai to Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso image:Burkina Faso Mini.png *Ouagadougou (Ouagadougou Cathedral) image:Roundabout Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Ouagadougou to Bobo Dioulasso *Bobo Dioulasso (Mud Mosque) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Bobo Dioulasso (Stade Wobi) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Ouagadougou teams discovered a Roundabout where 1 member had to complete a 1 part called Count The Pews and the other had to complete the other part called What's A Font. In Count The Pews teams had to count the number of pews in the picture. In What's A Font teams had to mail back a picture of a baptismal font. At the Double U-Turn it was Nathan132 & Violet7676 who used the U-Turn on Edu84 & Sajanas300 while the 2nd U-Turn was used by iAwkwardxo & WitZ on MrOrange890 & Wangifold. The Roadblock titled Who's Ready To Unmask Their Next Clue? the team member had to find the correct mask. They were told the task required a lot of PERSERVERENCE indicating the mask for perserverence was what they were looking for. At the Pit Stop it was Swanny6418 & Wwxcrunner1 who were 1st and in the end it was Brogs17 & Stuartlittle16 and MrOrange890 & Wangifold who both decided to Quit the race during this leg! Leg 5 (Burkina Faso > Czech Republic) *image:Fork In Road.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Bobo Dioulasso to Prague, Czech Republic image:Czech Republic Mini.png *Prague (Charles Bridge/Petrin Tower) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Prague (Lennon Wall/Prague Castle) image:Yield Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Prague (O2 Arena) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The leg began with a Yield Vote where teams voted for who they wanted to get the Yield. The results would be found out later in the leg. The Roadblock was called Who's Feeling Artistic? It required the team member to count the number of statues on the North side of the Charles Bridge and mail back a picture of The Crucifix and Calvary Statue. At the Yield it was discovered that Edu84 & Sajanas300 received the most votes (receiving votes from Ezza7890 & Jacob_C, Djdawg & Levonini, iAwkwardxo & WitZ and Swanny6480 & Wwxcrunner1). The Detour was a choice between Blaster or Clicker. At the Pit Stop despite receiving the Yield Edu84 & Sajanas300 were 1st and Djdawg & Levonini were last but were not eliminated! Leg 6 (Czech Republic > France) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Prague to Nice, France image:France Mini.png *Nice (Hotel Negresco) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Nice (Nice Observatory) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roundabout Mini.png *Nice (Allianz Riviera) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams left Prague and arrived in Nice the teams found the Roadblock with the question Who's Got A Keen Eye? The Roadblock task required the team member to search the Hotel Negresco for a 4 digit number to receive their next clue. Djdawg & Levonini then discovered their Speed Bump where the had to rearrange the letters to form the name of a famous star constellation. The Roundabout had 2 parts in which 1 team member had to complete each part. Part 1 was What's It's Name where teams had to find out the name of the third largest constellation in the sky. Part 2 was What Does It Look Like where teams had to find an image of the Great Bear. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 & Sajanas300 who were 1st and in the end it was Swanny6418 & Wangifold who were last and were eliminated! Leg 7 (France) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Nice to Cannes, France image:France Mini.png *Cannes (Palais Des Festivals Et Des Congres) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Cannes (Musee De La Mar) image:Detour Mini.png *Cannes (Stade Pierre De Coubertin) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams discovered they were staying in France they travelled to Cannes. Teams discovered a Fast Forward was available. The Fast Forward required team to work out which football team in Cannes had the logo provided. Edu84 & Sajanas300 won the Fast Forward. The Roadblock called Who's A Fan Of The Movies? required the team member chosen to answer questions related to The Great Gatsby. In the Detour teams had a choice between Bouncer or Clicker. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 & Sajanas300 who were 1st and in the end it was iAwkwardxo & WitZ who were last and were eliminated from the race! Leg 8 (France > Spain) *image:Fork In Road.png CROSS #3 *image:Air Travel Mini.png Cannes to Madrid, Spain image:Spain Mini.png *Madrid (Temple Of Debod/National Auditorium Of Music) image:Yield Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Madrid (Gate Of Europe/Plaza Mayor) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Madrid (Las Ventas) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once arriving in Madrid teams discovered a Yield where Ezza7890 & Jacob_C used the Yield on Edu84 & Sajanas300. The Detour required team to choose either Stack It Up or Search The Crowd. In the Roadblock titled Who Knows Their Way Around Europe? the team member had to complete a jigsaw game of the map of Europe. At the Pit Stop and despite the Yield once again Edu84 & Sajanas300 secured 1st and in the end it was Djdawg & Levonini who were last but they were not eliminated! Leg 9 (Spain > Andorra > French Guiana) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Madrid to Andorra La Vella, Andorra image:Andorra Mini.png *Andorra La Vella (Church Of Saint Stephen) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Andorra La Vella to Cayenne, French Guiana image:French Guiana Mini.png, France image:France Mini.png *Cayenne (St Saviour Cathedral) image:Speed Bump Mini.png *Cayenne (Stade De Baduel) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams flew to Andorra La Vella where they encountered a Detour. In the Detour they picked either Add It or Park It. Teams then had to sign up for Charter Flights to Cayenne. The Speed Bump task is unable to be confirmed. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 & Sajanas300 who checked-in 1st again and in the end it was Djdawg & Levonini who were last and were eliminated! Leg 10 (French Guiana > Canada) *image:Fork In Road.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Cayenne to Ottawa, Canada image:Canada Mini.png *Ottawa (National Gallery of Canada/Parliament Hill) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Ottawa (Peace Tower/Chateau Laurier) image:Detour Mini.png *Ottawa (Scotiabank Place) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams arrived in Canada where in the Roadblock called Who's Not Got Arachnophobia? the team member chosen had to search the streets of Ottawa for the giant spider that lurks the streets (Maman). The Detour was a choice between Wet or Dry. At the Pit Stop Edu84 & Sajanas84 were 1st again and in the end Nathan321 & Violet7676 were last but were not eliminated! Leg 11 (Canada > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Ottawa to Austin, Texas, United States image:United States Mini.png *Austin (Deep Eddy Pool) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Austin (Pennybacker Bridge) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Austin (Darrel K Royal) image:Finish Line.png After teams left Ottawa and arrived in their final desination (Austin) they encountered a Roadblock titled Who's Got A Good Memory? The Roadblock required the team member to put rubber rings with a picture of the items found at each of the Pit Stops in order they encountered them during the race. At the Pennybacker Bridge teams had an additional task which was to put the eliminated teams into order of elimination. Nathan321 & Violet7676 then discovered their Speed Bump which was to rearrange the letters to form the name of a city they had visited during the race. Teams then encountered a 2nd Roadblock which was called Does The Other Person Remember Their Journey? The Roadblock had to be done by the member who did not do the 1st Roadblock. It required them to put all the Pit Stops (which were Stadiums) into the order they encountered them on the race. At the Finish Line it was Edu84 & Sajanas300 who crossed the Finish Line in 1st for the 7th time in a row (8 in total) while Ezza7890 & Jacob_C finished 2nd and Nathan321 & Violet7676 finished 3rd. Season 9 Facts & Records *1st Season to introduce the Roundabout (Leg 1) *1st Season to introduce the Fork In The Road (Leg 3) *Dreamer342 & Wowjj were the 1st team ever to be eliminated with an Express Pass (Leg 3) *1st Season to have 2 Yields during the race (Leg 5 and Leg 8) *Edu84 & Sajanas300 are the first ever Team of 2 to win RJ's The Amazing Race *Edu84 is the 1st person to win 3 different Seasons (Season 2, Season 5 and Season 9) *Edu84 & Sajanas300 tie with the total number of consecutive leg wins (7 - Leg 5 to Leg 11 - Tie With The_Fabulous_Daniel and Edu84) *Edu84 & Sajanas300 tie with the record for the most leg wins (8 - Tie with Nbkiller and Qwerty101) *Leg 11 was the 100th Leg of RJ's The Amazing Race *Sets the record for the most Cities/Towns visited in 1 Season (13) *1st time visits to Malaysia, United Arab Emirates, Burkina Faso, Czech Republic, Andorra and French Guiana